1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed toward a security label for a specimen container, toward a security label for a specimen container having a plurality of lines of perforations, toward a security label for a specimen container having single lines of perforations and toward a method for securing a specimen container.
2. Background of the Invention
Only a few years ago, the practice of testing individuals for the use of controlled substances was confined to athletes and those operating dangerous equipment. In today's society, however, drug testing is commonly carried out on a variety of individuals. More often then not, employers require prospective employees to undergo, and pass, drug tests before an individual can begin working with that employer. Additionally, employers often randomly drug test their employees to ensure that the work place is a drug free environment. Thus, with such high importance placed on the results of drug testing, it is imperative that samples sent to laboratories for testing be secure and tamper proof.
Typically, an individual required to undergo a test for controlled substances is sent to a facility where a specimen, such as urine, is collected. Strict security procedures are followed during the specimen collection process to ensure that the specimen sample is not tampered with or contaminated. Such security procedures are vital to the integrity of the testing process, as a sample that is tampered with may yield negative results when indeed the person being tested is under the influence of a controlled substance. On the other hand, contaminated samples may yield positive results when in fact the person being tested is not under the influence of a controlled substance. Such "false positive" results could have devastating personal and professional effects on the individual undergoing the testing.
In general, in order to maintain the integrity of the specimen sample, it is common practice to seal laboratory specimen containers with a security label. Such a security label is typically placed over the cap of the specimen container and extends down the sides of the container, thereby sealing the container and its contents. The container, with its contents secured therein, is then sent to a laboratory testing facility. Any attempt to access the specimen after the security label is affixed to the container will result in a torn security label. A torn security label is evidence to the laboratory testing facility that the specimen has either been tampered with or is contaminated. A tampered or contaminated specimen will not be tested by the laboratory.
At some laboratory testing facilities a laboratory technician manually tests each specimen contained in a specimen container. In order to access the specimen to be tested, the laboratory technician breaks the security label seal affixed to the specimen container, either physically or with a sharp object, and then opens the lid of the specimen container. There exists a need to provide a security label for a specimen container which, by sealing the specimen container, maintains the integrity of the specimen sample by indicating if the specimen has been tampered with, and which also provides a seal on the specimen container such that the specimen container can be opened without the need to apply a substantially greater force than would be exerted to open a specimen container which did not contain an affixed security label.
The practice of manually breaking the security label seal, opening the specimen container and manually testing the specimen is a time consuming and costly task. In order to reduce the time and costs involved with such manual testing procedures, present day laboratory testing facilities have implemented automated testing procedures of specimen samples. An important feature of testing a specimen with an automated process is the mechanical removal of the lid of the specimen container. The force needed to open an unsealed specimen container is fairly consistent from one container to the next. However, the force needed to open a specimen container sealed with a security label can be inconsistent from one container to the next. This inconsistency creates a number of problems for automated testing processes. Non-opening of containers and spring ups (which can splash out the container's contents thereby causing contamination of other nearby samples or exposing personnel to biohazards), are just two examples of such problems. Additionally, if the automated system does not cleanly break the security label affixed to the container, adhesive is then exposed. Exposed adhesive can attach to adjacent specimen containers causing contamination, or it can attach to processing equipment, resulting in equipment malfunction and other related problems.
In order to reduce the possibility of the aforementioned problems occurring during automated testing, some laboratories will employ manual labor to precut the security labels affixed to the specimen containers before the containers are opened by the automated testing process. While this practice reduces the likelihood of non-opened containers and spring ups, it also results in increased manual labor which, in turn, increases the overall cost of testing the specimen. There exists a need to provide a security label for a specimen container which, by sealing the specimen container, maintains the integrity of the specimen sample by indicating if the specimen has been tampered with, and which also provides a seal on the specimen container such that the specimen container can be opened by an automated testing process with a force which is fairly consistent among each specimen container affixed with the same type of security label.